Remember
by C.R. Richardson
Summary: Daltonverse. Dasey  Derek/Casey . Takes part in hospital straight after Hell Night Part III of Dalton by CP Coulter.
1. Remember me

_Hey there, I'm C.R. Richardson, your author for this fic :)_

_And I ship Dasey (Derek and Casey – just incase you didn't know)! They're not really in canon, but I do ship them. If you follow CP Coulters tumbler then you will be able to read some of the side stories and questions she has answered about them. But for those who have just stumbled across this story go and read Dalton by CP Coulter otherwise this fic won't make sense._

_It begins at the end of Hell Night Part III. They have all gotten to hospital and are being fixed up by the doctors. As of now, we don't know who survives or who dies. We don't know how serious any of the injuries sustained are, but we do know it isn't good. This story suggests that no one has died (because I desperately want that to be true), that Derek, from the nasty hit on the back of his head got knocked out, that everyone got out of the burning building and survived with no more than the bare minimum of injuries. (hey a girl can hope)!_

_I'm not sure why I ship Dasey, I just feel like she is the only one who can break him out of his play boy ways. And I feel like he is only willing to do that for her. I know that he screwed up the last time... but everyone deserves a second chance right?_

_Well anyway, I hope you like it!_

_Review if you want, and let me know whether you did actually like it..._

_Thanks_

_C.R. Richardson xx_

_(**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dalton, I'm not CP Coulter, I'm just someone letting their imagination run free...)_

* * *

><p>Beep...<p>

Beep...

Beep...

The constant beeping came as a grateful reassurance. It let her know that he was fine, that he was still alive, that even though he was in a coma the doctors were fairly confident he would wake up soon.

"_Theres been an explosion at Dalton!" Hope Clayton burst into the Prima Common Room._

_Curfew was coming fast so most of the girls had gone to their dorms for sleep, only a few remained straggling behind. Casey Lambert was one of those few. Immediately her mind raced to Derek._

_Derek Seigerson, a junior at Dalton Academy and a member of Stuart house, had previously been Casey's boyfriend. He was famous for being a womanizer, but Casey had refused to accept that and dated him. She had thought he would change for her and he did. For about two months. Until she caught him cheating on her._

"_What?" Sydney Willis asked sitting up straight, probably worried for her brother at Dalton._

Casey gently placed her hand over Dereks which was lying by his side. The hospital room felt so cold, everything was white or blue trying to assert an air of calm, but it just felt wrong to Casey. She listened to the silence being interrupted by the beeping machine.

She watched Derek's peaceful face as he slept in his comatosed state. His hair had been cleaned and bandage due to the cut on the back of his head.

"_Apparently there's some psychopath on the loose and there was an explosion." Hope repeated the minimal information that she knew._

_Casey had yet to speak up. Her mind was still on Derek, praying that he wasn't involved. "Was anyone hurt?" She asked, even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer._

"_There were some people in the building..." As soon as the words were out of Hope's mouth Casey's stomach felt like the butterflys were trying to fly out, as it twisted with worry._

"_Was... Derek one of them?" She asked reluctantly._

_Hope gave her a sad smile, knowing only to well the dramas the two of them had gone through. "I don't know, sorry. I'm heading to the hospital. You're welcome to come."_

Casey had been by Derek's side from the moment she had arrived at the hospital. People had come and gone from the room throughout the night. Nurses strolled in checked his monitors and his charts, then left, never saying a word to the girl waiting patiently for Derek to wake up.

Tears had left black marks down her checks due to her masscara running. But none of that mattered. All that mattered to her was Derek being alive. It was closing in on one in the morning, but she still hadn't slept. Occasionaly Casey's body had forced her eyes shut and she had dozed for a couple of minutes at a time.

The doctors had said that he might be in the coma for a couple of hours considering the hit he took to his head.

"_What happened!" Casey had run into Spencer sitting in the waiting room. She had already gotten wind that Derek had been injured and so was desperate to see him._

"_Adam..." He said, shaking his head. Spencer's face looked distraught. His eyebrows were knotted together in confusion, like he didn't understand what had happened. "He seemed fine... a little odd, perhaps. But this..."_

"_Spencer! Focus!" She snapped, trying to get the information out of him. "What happened?"_

"_I don't know... Julian – he was obsessed with Julian. He thought everyone was trying to hurt Julian so... he hurt them." Spencer looked so lost. Merril, who was sitting beside him, made soothing circles on his back. The contact with her seemed to help._

_Casey stood up and strode over to the main desk where visitors went for information on patients. "Excuse me, where's Derek Seigerson?" She asked, trying to be polite._

"_I'm sorry, no visitors except family." A perky looking nurse said after she typed his name into her computer._

"_I'm his sister." She insisted._

_The nurse didn't look like she believed Casey, but seemed extremely busy with other work and so wasn't prepared to debate the fact. "Room 264." She read off the screen then left quickly._

A twitch of the finger was enough to wake the Dobry girl from her sleep deprived haze. Dereks' eyes pulled themselves appart and he looked around the room, trying to remember how he had gotten there.

"Derek!" A girl on his right seemed excited by his awakening. "I know I shouldn't be here but... I had to check to see if you were ok."

The athlete didn't say anything just stared blankly at her.

She soldiered on. "I mean, after everything, I should hate you, right? But I don't, I _can't_. I_ want _to – believe me, I want to. But whenever I told myself that I hated you, I realised that it wasn't hate. I was angry, sure, but that wasn't hate. You hurt me, Derek, yet here I am. Still hopelessly in love with a guy that can't hold a girlfriend for longer than a couple of months. And, maybe I don't know what I want, Derek. But one thing is for sure, I know that I still love you."

She paused, taking a deep breathe. The words that had come out of her mouth had surprised even her. She hadn't even known she was feeling those things, only then sitting beside him, worried that he might never wake up did she realise how truly in love with him she was.

He still hadn't said anything to her, all she got were blank stares. "Derek, say something!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you...?"

* * *

><p>"What?" She breathed as realisation slowly dawned on her.<p>

Derek smiled politely but looked at her like she was insane. "I think you have the wrong person..."

"Derek! It's me! It's Casey!" Her voice rose in pitch as panic started to kick in.

A nurse had been in the room checking on Derek when he had woken up. She had heard the whole conversation and had gone to Derek's side. She lifted an eyelid, checking his pupils which seemed fine, perhaps a little dialated to her.

"I'm sorry, Casey is it?" At her nod he continued talking. "I don't think I know you."

She was getting frustrated and desperate for him to recognise her. "...we went out for like two months. C'mon, Derek! It's me..."

"Post Traumatic Amnesia is common in coma patients." Sensing her distress, the nurse started speaking to Casey. "It might take him a few days to remember you... I'll go get the doctor for a consult." She left the two of them alone in silence.

"I think I'd like you to leave... I don't know you." Derek insisted.

Casey sat with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had finally plucked up the courage and told him how she really felt and he didn't even remember her. The rejection felt bad.

Numbly, she stood up and left the room. Her ears were ringing with his voice _'I'd like you to leave now'_. She vaguely remembered hearing Hope calling out to her but ignored the Dobry student and kept walking. Out of the waiting room, out of the hospital. Away from Derek, away from her chance at love. Hope had given her a lift to the hospital and so she had to walk back to Dobry now.

The biting cold of the morning didn't bother her. Nor did the sensible voice telling her that she out alone at this time. But none of that mattered, none of it registered. All she could think about was how she missed her shot with Derek.

* * *

><p>"Derek, man, what happened? I just saw Casey leave, she seemed upset." Spencer had walked into the Stuart's private room.<p>

He was met with a blank stare as Derek tried to make sense of the conversation. "...oh you mean that girl who was in here? I don't even know her! Do you?"

Spencer was on the football team along with Derek. They had been playing together for a long time. Derek was the captain and Spencer was one of the better players on the team. After Merril and Spencer had started going out, he had finally been able to concentrate better rather than getting distracted by the cheerleaders that so many others on the team got distracted by.

"What do you mean _'don't know her'_? You went out for ages!" Spencer trailed off. He hadn't seen Derek looking this calm in a long time. Clearly the break from copious amounts of coffee was doing him wonders.

"I did? Are you sure? She doesn't seem familiar... and she's not really my type..."

"Believe me, she was your type." In the locker rooms after a game of football Derek's girlfriends were often the only thing that the team heard about. However, when Casey came around things were different. Derek used to talk about her the most out of all of his girls. She seemed like the only one who could actually keep him in check. That was until he cheated on her.

Everyone assumed that Derek was going to screw it up, he always did. And by making out with another Dobry girl on Casey's birthday he did just that. He screwed their relationship up. Now, Casey couldn't bear to be in the same room with him and Derek just wanted to forget everything that had happened.

"She told me that she loved me..." He mused. "But I still have no idea who she is!"

Before Spencer could even open his mouth to respond a doctor walked into the room. He was wearing a stark white coat with blue scrubs underneath. He had dark marks under his eyes from lack of sleep, which wasn't surprising in his profession or at the ungodly hour it now was. "Derek, good to see you awake! How are you feeling?" He was overly cheery for Derek's liking.

He thought through the answer, sending adjective after adjective soaring through his mind before he thought of an appropriate one. "Confused."

"Confused?" The doctor gave a hearty laugh, as if that was the funniest thing he had heard all day. "Well that's to be expected. The nurse says you're having trouble remembering things? I've just got to check a few things to make sure everythings in working order and then we'll be done."

The new arrival in the room looked pointedly at Spencer; giving him the universal look of 'get out'. To which the Hanover student promptly followed his command.

* * *

><p>His parents hadn't forgotten about him, they had merely gone home before he had a chance to wake up. They were well aware that he was in a coma and they would be notified now that he was awake so they felt no need to stay. Instead they had gone to the hotel they had booked for the evening.<p>

Mr and Mrs Seigerson had waited in the waiting room for an hour after they had arrived at the hospital. When the doctor had come to see them he didn't have much to offer. He reported that Derek was fine. He told them that Derek had taken a hard blow to the head causing his body to go into shock and so was in a mild coma. He was sure that Derek would be out of it within hours – a day at the most. Until then they couldn't assess if he had any brain damage, however the doctor was fairly sure that everything would be fine and there would be nothing permanent to worry about.

Both his parents had been at the school when the art house had exploded. Along with the rest of the crowd they had rushed to see what was happening. Obviously they were worried when they didn't see him in the crowd of parents and students, but when a Stuart student had rushed back from his respective dorm and announced to anyone that would listen that Derek was unconscious they ran to his side.

Once they realised he wouldn't be awake any time soon they had left. Deciding that they would return the next day when they were better after having some sleep.

* * *

><p>Derek was sick and tired of lying in the bed feeling useless. He was restless and just wanted to get up and go for a run. Apparently the nurses couldn't let him do that, so his second choice was visiting his friends. The nurses were reluctant at first but eventually he wore them down.<p>

A young brunette one had been easily swayed. A little rehearsed sweet talking was all it took on Dereks behalf and she obediently got a wheelchair and steered him to Logans room.

His blonde haired friend had been flicking through channels just as bored as Derek was. Michelle was sitting with him, blabbering on about nothing important.

When they saw Derek come through the door, Michelle excused herself. Muttering some excuse about having a coffee with Logan's Father.

After getting the obligatory questions out of the way, they both found out how the other was.

Logan was fine, the drugs were almost fully out of his system, he only had surface scratches, however he was being carefully monitered due to smoke inhilation. Derek told Logan about his Post Traumatic Amnesia, who found the whole Casey situation highly amusing.

"So what can't you remember?" Logan asked.

"Don't be a dick. How can I possibly remember what I've forgotten?" Derek spat.

Logan shrugged. "Well clearly you can't remember Casey, but you can remember me. Do you know how to count to ten?" He suggested.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." He rushed through all the numbers to prove a point. "I'm not two, Logan. Of course I can count to ten."

"Can you... tie your shoes?" Logan smirked, enjoying himself.

Derek took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he didn't throttle one of his best friends. "Yes, Logan, I can tie my shoes. It's just Casey. I don't remember her."

"Well I remember her very well. You hardly stopped talking about her when you were going out, and then you moped for _ages _when you broke up."

His head shook. "Still nothing." He sighed frustrated. "Lets talk about something else!" He suggested, wanting to get off the subject. "How's Julian handling everything?"

"Don't know. Haven't spoken to him yet."

"Neither..." Derek stared into space. "I'm sure he will be ok..."

The two friends sat in amicable silence, remembering the horrific night that now seemed weeks ago rather than hours. The brunette nurse showed up eventually and insisted that she had to take Derek back to his room. He unwillingly left and got wired up to the machines again.

* * *

><p>His eyes flew open. Still the constant beeping sounded by his ear, reminding him, yet again, that he had survived the trauma of Adam.<p>

But he didn't want to be reminded, because now he remembered. He remembered what he had forgotten earlier. He remembered Casey, the girl who had confessed her love for him. The girl who he had gone out with and then screwed it up. The girl who wasn't afraid to wear no make-up. The girl who Derek had fallen for. The girl that wasn't afraid to cry in front of him. The girl who Derek was still in love with.

He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself earlier, but now that he remembered, he finally could. After she had seen him with another girl, he had forced himself to stop having feelings for her. It hadn't worked though. He thought he had gotten rid of the feelings, but instead he had only pushed them to the back of his mind and now they were all returning to him.

"Casey..." He whispered, the name no longer foreign to his lips.

Spencer stuck his head through the door. "Did you say something Derek? I was just leaving because you were asleep... I can stay now that you're awake, if you want?"

"Spencer, I remember – I remember everything. Casey – Casey, she – she loves me. And I couldn't remember her. But I do now!" Derek was blabbering on and Spencer was having a hard time keeping up.

"Woah, slow down! What's going on?"

"I remember now!" He said incredulously.

Derek started to sit up and looked like he was tugging at the wires connecting him to an assortment of machinery.

Spencer, upon realising what his coach was doing, grabbed him firmly by the arms and pushed him back into a lying position. "Derek, don't be stupid, you can't leave."

"I have to find Casey!"

"Even if the doctors let you leave, I don't think she wants to see you. I'm sorry, man."

It was like his worst nightmares coming true. Casey finally admitted her feelings and he had ruined everything. "She doesn't want to see me...?" He repeated to make sure he had heard right.

"I don't think she wants to see anyone at the moment..." Spencer tried to make the situation seem better.

"I've screwed up royally this time, haven't I?" Seigerson muttered.

"No, you screwed up royally _last time._ This time – it wasn't your fault. If what she told you earlier is true... then she'll forgive you for not remembering her."

* * *

><p>"Derek." A stern voice woke him from the sleep he must have dozed in to.<p>

If only he could have awoken and everything was just a dream. But it wasn't. When his eyes opened he was still in an uncomfortable hospital bed, he still had wires connected to him, a heart moniter was still beeping and he was still in a hospital robe.

"How are you?" His Father feigned concern. It was the first time they had come to see him. He wouldn't have been surprised if they saw him into an ambulance, waved goodbye and then went to a hotel for sleep.

"I'm fine." Derek croaked, his voice raw.

Mrs Seigerson walked to his side and took hold of his hand. "The doctor tells us that you're going to be fine. You have a bit of Post Traumatic Amnesia, but that should clear up soon, and then you'll be good to go. Back to your studies in no time." She said with a smile.

_Typical._ He thought. "That's great!" Derek forced a smile onto his face.

"Isn't it!" Mrs Seigerson exclaimed cheerily.

His father remained standing in the corner of the room awkwardly. "Well this is... rather plesant." He said refering to the room. "It has everything you need. And I'm sure you can have some students bring in work for you so you don't miss out on anything. That is if they decide to keep the school open, which if I have anything to do with it, it won't be. Can you believe they would let someone like that into the school. I thought it was supposed to be a respectable establishment. It clearly isn't safe though–"

"Your father is right, Derek. That school isn't safe. I'm not sure I want you going back." Mrs Seigerson spoke again, interrupting his father from his rambling.

"They can't close the school!" Derek was shocked at even the suggestion of it.

"Why can't they? They have some serious questions to answer. All of those boys hurt – the Senators son! Parents won't stand for it." His father still remained in his corner.

Derek thought over what his parents were saying. "I doesn't matter." He whispered.

"What was that? Speak up, Derek!" Mr Seigerson took a few steps closer to the bed.

"I said it doesn't matter. If the school is still open when I get out of here, I'm going back. I don't want to go to another school. I like Dalton." He was worried about loosing all the friends he had made there. Of course he was closest to Julian and Logan but there were all the people of the crew team and football team that depended on him.


	2. Disney

_Hey there, I'm C.R. Richardson, your authour for this fic :D_

_Thank you everyone who Story Alerted and Favourited etc, you guys are amazing and I just want to hug you all! :)_

_This one is rather short in comparrison to the first one, so I'm sorry about that! But OMG it has a disney song in it! Does that make up for it? I think it should, maybe I'm a little bit biased because I like disney but..._

_So yeah, this is a couple of days after Hell Night where everyone is on the road to recovery! I haven't really looked much into the other characters of Dalton but I definitely want to (of course, from the perspective of Derek or Casey)._

_Enough of my rambling, here have the story._

_Don't forget to review if you want to let me know what you think :)_

_Enjoy,_

_C.R. Richardson xx_

_(**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to CP Coulter – I don't own anything :/)_

* * *

><p>The art hall had been burnt to a crisp three days ago. Nobody could believe how lucky everyone had been to survive the ordeal. Obviously there were injuries but at least no one had died. Derek had been hit on the head pretty hard and that didn't come without consequences. He was suffering some severe headaches, which were to be expected, but that didn't make them any easier. He had been allowed to leave the hospital, but where could he go?<p>

The school was closed for the next couple of days while they tried to work through everything. A lot of important people had been hurt and the parents were not happy. So instead, Derek went back to the hotel with his parents. He hadn't wanted to leave his fellow students at the hospital, but what could he do? They needed the beds.

"What pills are you taking?" Derek held a small container in his hand. Trying to read the label but due to the name in latin he didn't understand what it meant.

He shrugged. "They're to help me deal." Julian smiled as he spoke the words like they were some joke. He let out a small giggle, he was acting like a drunk person. "The doctor gave them to me!" He said, as if that made them ok.

He threw a stern look towards his superstar friend. "You can't take pills to deal with this – you have to feel it! You can't stop feeling the pain, you'll only prolong it." Derek placed the container out of Julians reacg angrily. He would have thrown them in the bin of he thought he could have gotten away with it.

Julians face watched the pills with longing. They made him numb. With them, he didn't have to feel anything. No pain, no sadness, nothing. It was all gone and that was what he had wanted.

"I don't want to feel it." He said, his emotions precariously close to the surface. Julian was a good actor, had to be for his profession, but acting like he was fine was a lot easier before Adam.

"Tough." Derek said harshly. "I think you need to see someone."

"What?"

"Like a therapist. Someone who can help you."

"Oh sure, I'll just get Logan to hook me up, shall I?" The diva said sarcastically. He sat up in his hospital bed. "I'm fine, Derek."

"No, you're not. Julian, you need help."

"You don't know shit. If I go to a therapist the press will have a field day and I'll be called a fucking madman! I'm not going to be called a madman!" Julian's voice rose to a shout, as he insisted that the media don't get involved.

"They're not going to call you a madman! And since when did you care what the press said? It's never bothered you before." Derek took a calmer approach this time.

Julian was sick of the subject – usually he enjoyed being the centre of attention but not this time. "How's everybody else? Is anyone hurt?" He had been pretty isolated in his room. Only nurses and doctors came through to check on him. This was the first time a friend had been allowed in. The nurses were nice and chatted to him a little but whenever he approached the subject of other students they claimed ignorance and couldn't tell him any useful information.

"They were in a burning building, Mate. They're all hurt." Derek said even though he didn't want it to be true.

He swallowed feeling guilty for the pain that was all his fault. "Seriosuly hurt?" He asked.

"Danny – he's pretty bad, still in ICU but stable. Adam – well, Logan sure got him good." At the mention of Adam's name Julian tensed. "Reed's quiet banged up too, but it's nothing he hasn't seen before!" Derek tried to make a joke. But no one was smiling.

After about ten minutes of silence Derek finally broke it. "Casey came to see me..."

"And...?" Julian asked.

"And she told me she still loved me." His eyes were cast down at the floor.

Julian's eyes widened. "What'd you say?"

"I told her to go away." Derek said quietly.

"What?" The actor was stunned. "But you're crazy about her!"

"I couldn't remember her, and I feel like a dick about it already. I would have gone after her straight away but I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. So I tried calling her but she's not answering!" Derek rambled on, listing everything that had gone wrong.

"...And now that you're out of hospital you haven't gone to see her, why?" He shot Derek a questioning look – eyebrows raised in confusion.

* * *

><p>Music filled the hallway of Dobry, just outside the music room. It was the first day that Casey had come to classes and her friends were worried for her. After the big explosion at Dalton it was the only thing the girls had been talking about. Hope and the few others that had left after curfew had been forgiven and no punishment was to be enforced.<p>

Casey, however had come home at five in the morning and crawled into bed. Only a couple of Prima girls had been up early enough to see her shuffling in looking bedraggled. The dark bags under her eyes made her cheeks look sunken. She had suddenly aged ten years over night. It was clear that she had had no sleep and was shivering from the cold because her clothes weren't satisfactory for that weather.

The first few days she had claimed that she was ill and had stayed locked in her bedroom. Friends had come and knocked on her door, begging to be allowed in but ultimately being denyed access. When she had finally emerged this morning and flown into the kitchen with a smile on her face a stunned silence and a dozen pairs of eyes had followed her every move.

"What?" She asked, still smiling brightly at the girls who were staring at her.

"You look..." Andrea Brightman started, searching for a word and then looking towards her twin.

Adriana finished for her sister. "Happy..." The way she said the word was suspecious, like Casey shouldn't have been happy.

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked the younger girls as she looked through the fridge searching for something edible.

"Nothing... It's just..."

"Odd..." Andrea finished the sentence this time. The girls still looking at her through squinted eyes.

"I'm fine!" Casey insisted, but all the girls could see her blood-shot eyes from sleepless nights and many hours spent crying. She shut the fridge when she found nothing appetizing in there to see all the girls still staring at her. "I'm going to class now..." She turned her back and heard the screeching of chairs as someone scrambled to follow her.

"Casey, are you ok?" Leslie whispered as they walked out of Prima. She was Casey's closest friend at this school and slept in the room next to hers.

Casey shot her friend another dazzling smile. "I'm fine! Stop worrying!"

"You've been holed up in your room for days because of Derek. I don't even understand why – he cheated on you and then you go and all but beg for him to take you back, then he tells you he doesn't like you! Why are you wasting your time on him?"

"Because not all of us can date the brilliant Charlie." Casey was starting to get annoyed with Leslie's constant judging.

"We're not together anymore and you know that." She said, sticking her nose in the air.

Casey allowed Leslie to start whining about Charlie leaving her to her own thoughts.

That first day back at school was hard. Keeping up the calm facade was tiring for her. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed again but then she didn't want Derek to have that kind of power over her so she forced herself to go to the classes. To sit through the mundane lectures, take the necessary notes and pretend that all the information was going in.

During lunchtime she finally managed to excuse herself from Leslie's constant jabbering and had made her way over to the music room. Just sitting at the piano was calming. She took in a few deep breaths before placing her hands gently over the black and white keys.

She tested a couple of the notes, pushing down some of the keys. She didn't know what she wanted to sing but she had known that she wanted to sing. Singing was her release – it helped her let out every emotion that she couldn't put into words. This was just one of the reasons why she had joined the Terpsichords.

The first song that had come into her head was the one she started playing. After playing the opening bars she started to sing along.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's acient history, been there, done that._

Casey had been watching disney movie after disney movie while she was lying in bed feeling sorry for herself. Out of the hundred disney songs there was this song had stuck with her, she knew the reasons why even if she pretended that she didn't. Casey didn't often watch disney movies, they generally weren't her style, but she had made the exception over the past couple of days.

She had needed some cheering up. Everything in her life seemed bleak, all she wanted was to feel good. She had heard both Adriana and Andrea talking about their love for disney and how it made everything better, deciding she had nothing to loose she watched them. The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Aladdin – it didn't matter, she watched them all.

But the cheering up she needed hadn't really come. Sure all the movies had happy endings but they were still sad. Simba lost his Dad and was forced to leave the pride. Ariel had to disobey her Father in order to follow her true love, who didn't like her because she had no voice. Hercules fell in love with a girl, Meg, who was actually in league with Hades and was trying to destroy him. She had gone through two boxes of tissues and was blaming it on the movies.

_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out,_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl,_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

Of course she couldn't stay in there singing without being interrupted. The meddling twins had rushed in when the recognised the disney song, just in time to join in.

_Who'd'ya think you're kidding,_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you,_

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey, we can see right through you,_

_Girl, you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of._

They danced around the piano with identical mischievous grins covering the lower halves of their faces. Casey just rolled her eyes and continued playing to amuse them. She listened to the lyrics and hoped they weren't true. She hoped that the girls in Prima couldn't tell how she was really feeling, how upset she truly was. She had thought she had done a good job at hiding it. Apparently it wasn't good enough.

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no._

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

She argued back, trying to deny the feelings that they were insisting she had. They raced to either side of her and plopped down on the piano seat.

_Give up, give in,_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

_You're doing flips,_

_read our lips you're in love._

They nodded in a knowing way. They had lived in Prima for a long time now. They had seen Casey with all her boyfriends. They had been on the sidelines when Casey made her first mistake and agreed to go out with Derek. They were there when he cheated on her, but she forgave him. They were there when she caught him cheating on her. And they were there throughout the days after where Casey was heartbroken.

_You're way off base,_

_I won't say it._

Casey used her shoulders to push the girls off the seat as she pushed out the lyrics. She then continued singing, only this time a lot softer, as she got lost in her emotions.

_Oh, at least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

Unconciously she allowed a small smile to creep over her lips. The twins looked at each other with smirks forming. Pretending to wipe their hands they linked arms and walked out of the doors now that their job was done.

Casey was left alone at the piano realising that no matter what Derek did she was unfortunately still in love with him. She didn't want to be. She just wanted to forget him. But if she hadn't been able to do that after all this time then she didn't know why she thought she could do it now.

She decided that it was better to admit to her feelings. To admit that she is still in love with Derek. She realised that she didn't have to act on that, just knowing it made everything seem slightly easier.


End file.
